Sonic Team Tryouts
by Hyper Speed Luke
Summary: The teams from Sonic Heroes test other teams for a new team of heroes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog but I do own Hyper Speed Luke, Georgina, Silver Flame, Breaker, Exodus, Magick, Kari, Red and Tiger. I also don't own the characters celestial, cinder, silhouette, Shade the fox, e-117 sigma, sonar the bat, kira, Blackie and flare.

Sonic Team Try Outs Chapter 1: Invitation 

In the chao gardens all was peaceful but then a black blur sped through and in his wake was a piece of paper floating in the breeze. It was addressed to Tiger, Red and Kari. Tiger looks like a tiger hence his name, Red is a neutral power chao and Kari is a chao that is good at flying and stamina and looks like a

Rabbit but with big wings. They opened the letter and a hologram appeared of team dark.

"You have been selected to participate in the sonic team tryouts. The winner will join the already existent teams and help against evil. To participate bring your team with this letter to the ice zone at 12 o'clock Saturday. There will be six other teams participating." The hologram fizzled away and the chao made their team name. Team chao.

In Station Square 3 friends sat in Hyper Speed Luke's house discussing their day when a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it." Hyper Speed Luke got up and opened the door but to his puzzlement no one was there but just a bit of paper on the floor. Hyper Speed Luke picked it up and brought it inside and started unfolding it as he entered the room a hologram appeared of team rose and everyone gathered round to watch.

"Hi. You have been selected to participate in the Sonic team tryouts and the prize is to join the teams like ours and Sonics and help fight against evil villains like Eggman. To try and win go to the ice zone at 12 o'clock Saturday. Dress warmly." The message fizzled out and the group agreed to go under the name Team Star.

At seaside hill Exodus, Magick and Breaker were looking out at the sun set and talked but then a blue blur shot past and in its wake a note floated to the floor were Magick used levitation magic to bring it to them. They opened it and a hologram of Team sonic appeared.

"Hi ya. You've been chosen to participate in the sonic team tryouts and the reward is to become a team in the group. To try, go to the ice zone at 12o'clock, Saturday. Be there or be square."

"Well who wants to go?" The group agreed to go as team Havoc.

That was the first chapter and I promise the next will have more of three things.

Teams

teams

and more teams

and the challenges ahead revealed

The next will also be longer and I will reveal the people who got their teams chosen.


	2. The games afoot

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog but I do own Hyper Speed Luke, Georgina, Silver Flame, Breaker, Exodus, Magick, Kari, Red and Tiger. I also don't own the characters celestial, cinder, silhouette, Shade the fox, e-117 sigma, sonar the bat, kira, Blackie and flare.

Sonic Team Try Outs Chapter 2: The game is afoot 

The time is 12 o'clock at the ice zone on Saturday. The judges were teams dark, rose and sonic. All of team rose had got very puffy jackets on, team dark were just normally dressed apart from rouge who also wore a jacket and team sonic were wearing jackets the same colour as them apart from sonic who was running side to side of the judges box. The time shifted to 1 minute past and sonic became impatient.

"Look there late so can't we just cancel this before we get gangrene or…"

"Look someone's coming!" Yelled Amy interrupting sonic and sure enough a team was coming.

"Sorry were late!" yelled a Black male fox, as tall as Shadow and wearing shoes and gloves just like Shadow's. Their team is called team shade (there you go super metal sonic) and his team mates are a red male bat with Shoes and gloves similar to Knuckles who Rouge recognised as her cousin and an e series robot that looks like Omega but blue and gold. Rouge spoke up now.

"Can you tell us you're names, apart from you Sonar because I know you well enough as it is." The fox spoke again.

"My name is Shade and my robot friend here is…"

"E-117 SIGMA." The robot said in the mechanical voice the E-series speak in. Then a look of remembrance flashed across Shades face and he spoke yet again.

"Oh, by the way the other team are on their way but they're a bit slower than us so we thought we'd tell you so you don't just leave or cancel."

"Damn" said sonic behind the judges stand.

A minute or two passed and then two more groups arrived.

"Don't start yet!" yelled a flying hedgird (hedgehog/bird creature) flying while holding onto an icy blue female hedgehog with black streaks in her Shadow like quills who was wearing a white tank top, black jeans with a white belt and white sneakers similar to Sonics. The hedgird was also holding onto a maroon coloured echidna with an orange shirt with dusty green sleeves, dusty green cargo pants, and white sneakers. The team landed in front of the judge's stand and this time Amy asked for their names. The Hedgehog spoke first.

"Well I'm Silhouette and my hedgird friend is…" The hedgehog was suddenly interrupted by the hedgird.

"Hi I'm Celestial and I like what you've done with you're hair by the way."

"Thank you." Amy said now blushing but then Silhouette spoke again.

"And my echidna friend is Cinder." The echidna just raised her hand as if just to show that she was there (there you go celestial).

The other group was team star, which conformed of Silver Flame, Hyper Speed Luke and Georgina.

The next team to arrive was team Havoc that was made up of Exodus, Magick and Breaker and at 15 minutes past 12 o'clock the final teams arrived. The reason these teams took so long is that the chao had got frozen and a team called team Hikari (light in Japanese) had to thaw them out and was now carrying them to the stand. Team Hikari is comprised of a hedgehog with pink fur and quills, bright blue eyes and tan arms, muzzle inside of ears wearing a navy blue sailor dress and boots, sapphire earrings shaped as hearts, gold rings on wrists and a dark blue necklace.

A rabbit with black fur with a patch of white fur on her head, dark green eyes, pink inside of ears, pink nose, tan muzzle and wearing a bright red jumper, dark blue shoes, gold earrings, a bright green necklace and gold rings on wrists. And finally in the group an echidna with reddish-orange fur and dreadlocks, violet-blue eyes, a silver star on her chest, light brown muzzle and wearing black leather mini skirt, black leather tank top with chains on it, black boots, a choker and silver earrings (and there you go I'm sonic crazy).

They came up to the stand and told their names to tails. The rabbit spoke up.

"Hello, um my names Blackie and my hedgehog team-mate is Kira and my echidna friend is Flare." Team Hikari walked to the other teams and then Shadow made an announcement.

"The first challenge is today at 3 o'clock and will involve stopping a train…"

"Easy" Said Silver flame interrupting shadow. Shadow then continued as if Silver Flame hadn't spoken.

"Without the people onboard noticing. You have 2 hours and 35 minutes to plan. See you in the desert zone" With that to stand and judges disappeared. Hyper Speed luke and Exodus spoke in unison now (they were originally one being).

"Then what was the bloody point of coming here if the first challenge is in the desert zone." And with this the teams used the separate abilities to make their way to the desert zone.

Next time will all the teams make the challenge? The runaway train and the challenge after revealed. Till then readers Also I will try to make this as equal as possible even if at times it means lowering the intelligence of my characters to blithering idiocy.

Author notes: Thanks for all character donations and I repeat what I said above about equalism. Though due to some reason I can't remember I wont make donated characters blithering idiots.


End file.
